


pretty boy

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Smoking, Street Racing, donghyuck is high, just.. markhyuck, oblivious flirting, there's like... no plot here, violent themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: the city's best street fighter lee donghyuck hardly cracks a smile for anyone,but he's willing to pout to get the street racer to crawl into the back seat with him.





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sure what this is.  
> this is short and there's no plot here lol  
> im tired and a little out of it

Donghyuck thought he'd never get used to the pain in his knuckles, the bruises that painted across his skin in the most gruesome way, the cuts that are sometimes too deep to treat. He constantly lets himself get back into the same mess every Friday night, feeling the gratitude kiss his veins once he's announced as the winner. 

He still despises the way his head aches for days after he's decked in the jaw, though. Hates the way his bones rattle with pain like they're being drilled into. He hates the darkness of his apartment when he comes home, like it's reminding him that he's quite the fool for doing what he does. 

Fighting on the streets is addicting for Lee Donghyuck. He'll crave it on his days off, or when he gets angry. 

He finds serenity in the title he's earned. 

Lee Donghyuck is definitely the most talked about kid in the city, his name running almost everyone's mouths every now and then, and especially when he's won another fight. He's tough. 

He's the burning sun, and his attitude tastes like fire. 

"Again?" The boy kneeling in front of Donghyuck opens his mouth, but Donghyuck chuckles out loud, kicking dirt up. 

He rolls his eyes to the back of his head as he leans against the brick wall, the throbbing already beginning to set in, everywhere. "Fuck off." 

There's a figure that runs up to Donghyuck's side, but the boy's vision blurs out, his head filling with thick and grey clouds. 

"You good?"

"I think I've got a concussion." Donghyuck shakes his head and hits his palm onto his left temple. 

"Do we need to seek medical attention?" The boy next to Donghyuck says in a worried tone, making Donghyuck finally turn his head to catch his gaze. 

Once he does, they both laugh. 

"No, Jisung. I need to get high, that's what I need to do." 

Jisung hums from the back of his throat and pats Donghyuck on the shoulder. 

There's sweat beading down Donghyuck's forehead, making his curly bangs stick against his skin. It's uncomfortable, and he really wants a fucking shower, but with fifteen minutes til midnight, he knows they've got to head over to see Jisung's boyfriend race. 

The night sky lights up with heat lightning, and it's pretty, but Donghyuck wishes it was darker out. Regardless, he drags his feet down the sidewalk, his white sleeves turning red as he scrapes it across his lips. 

Jisung clutches his phone close to his chest, giggling as he drops it into his pocket once more.

"You act like such a kid when you watch Jaemin race. You know that?" Donghyuck's eyes close for a second, but Jisung links onto him with a goofy smile. 

"Yeah, I know."

The rest of the walk is quiet, and as soon as they crawl under the gate, they're met with the familiar bodies and the smell that lingers around. Donghyuck's eyes search for the faces he recognizes, but he sighs as he fails his mission. Jisung finds Jaemin's car almost immediately and already unlatches himself from Donghyuck to wish his boyfriend good luck. 

Donghyuck just digs his toe into the gravel with tiny pieces of grass poking out between the rocks. There's a cold hand that wraps around his wrist, and a cheek attaching itself to the back of Donghyuck's shoulder. He almost turns around the swing at the person, but he cools down when he finds the familiar face of Renjun. 

Renjun with a blunt poking out from his lips. 

"Thank fuck." Donghyuck rips it from Renjun's mouth and places it into his own, sucking in a deep breath, and forcing himself to suck in further once he's reached his capacity. 

"Woah, slow down there. Fight didn't go well?" Renjun can only assume, but Donghyuck knits his eyebrows together and points his middle finger at the boy. 

"Of course it went well. I just want to get high." 

Renjun raises an eyebrow, but smiles. 

 

Typical Donghyuck.

Donghyuck feels the buzz the moment the horn blows, and he adores the way it makes him feel okay again. The cars screech by, and Donghyuck almost feels like he's inside one of them. 

He takes down a mental note, telling himself to try racing one day. 

Jaemin ends up losing, too, but Donghyuck doesn't know him too well.. so he isn't disappointed. 

Jisung pouts as he holds his arms open, and Donghyuck watches as Jaemin steps into them like it's his home. Donghyuck admires that about his friend, cause even he himself finds himself walking into Jisung's open arms. 

Jisung is one lucky asshole, cause everyone loves him. 

"You look like hell." A voice rings from the right of Donghyuck, but he ignores it, knowing absolutely no one would be talking to him in that very moment. 

Jisung, however, looks over with a scowl on his face, like he despises the person the voice was coming from. Donghyuck reacts to that and turns his head to meet the voice. 

The boy standing there wears a long sleeve turtleneck, bright colors reflecting off the shoulders, his legs snug inside a pair of tight black jeans. The jeans are ripped at the knee and a little on the upper thigh, and Donghyuck thinks he looks hot as fuck. 

"Yeah, that's what they call me." Donghyuck holds his chin up with confidence, watching as the boy visibly trains his eyes up and down Donghyuck's body.

"What, hell?

"No, a mess." 

The boy actually chokes out a laugh, but Donghyuck doesn't return a smile. 

"Mark." He holds his hand out, and Donghyuck accepts the approach, holding onto the boy's gloved hand. 

It's still too warm for his liking, and the lightning still heats up the sky above their heads, which pisses him off a little further. Mark pulls the blunt from Donghyuck's lips and places it between his own, which ignites a fire underneath Donghyuck's skin. Jisung even parts his mouth open. No one takes anything from Lee Donghyuck, whether it's his dignity, or his fucking weed. 

"Lee Donghyuck, right?" Mark raises an eyebrow, blowing out smoke right in front of him, and Donghyuck stares at him, a trillion nerves in his arms telling him to punch this guy right in the face. "I've seen you fight."

Mark places his gloved hand at the back of Donghyuck's neck, and places the blunt between the lips of its rightful owner. Donghyuck's eyes are darker than the pits of hell, and his body shakes, his chest rising and falling with hidden anger. 

Jisung warns Donghyuck before he places his hands on the boy's waist from behind, leaning up toward his ear, asking Donghyuck if he wants to leave with him and Jaemin. Donghyuck turns over to Jisung and shakes his head, promising that he'd text Jisung the moment he stepped back into his place. Jisung doesn't feel too comfortable leaving Donghyuck, but even if Mark is the asshole who is the city's best racer, he's still a good guy. 

"I've seen you race." Donghyuck finally opens his mouth, and Mark raises an eyebrow. 

"First time tonight?" 

Donghyuck shakes his head, the pounding coming back a moment later. The bodies begin to flood out from behind the wired fence, leaving their echo behind. It only takes a moment for Donghyuck to cool down, realizing that it's only Mark in front of him. 

"Nah, I come with my friend often. His boyfriend is Jaemin."

Mark chuckles. 

"Jaemin's a good racer."

"You seem to be better, though."

Donghyuck doesn't mean to sound like he's teasing, but he sorta does mean to sound that way. He begins to notice the way Mark's hair is jet black, different than he's seen it before, and a little fluffy now that he thinks about it. 

"You think so?"

He does. 

He's seen Mark race multiple times, and he's loved the adrenaline that Mark gives off the moment he steps out of his car, his fist in the air and the smile wide across his face. They've run into each other a few times at some local parties, but neither have ever taken the chance and walked up to each other. Donghyuck won't deny it, he's gotten really drunk, danced in a crowd of people with his arm thrown up in the air while his eyes burn into Mark's on the couch. Quite a few times, actually. 

But he's never approached him. 

And Mark's never done it either, not until tonight. 

So yeah, maybe Donghyuck is teasing Mark. 

"Yeah." He shrugs, like it's nothing. He can't tell what Mark is feeling, but Donghyuck sure as hell feels the nerves up in his chest, despite the calming and confidence he's got from smoking. 

Mark hums. 

"I wanna see it." Donghyuck speaks up and bites his tongue right after, keeping a poker face as he scans over Mark's face for a reaction. 

The smirk that comes across Mark's face is sickening, and Donghyuck loves it. 

He doesn't crack one back. 

"My car?"

"Yeah, It's sexy as fuck." 

Mark clenches his jaw as he sucks in a deep breath, holding in a lot of words. Donghyuck can sense what Mark wants to say, so he raises an eyebrow with only the slightest bit of a smirk coming across his face. 

Mark's car isn't parked far, but it feels like an entire new area, especially with the bodies that are no longer accompanying them.. 

Just the two of them and Mark's car. 

Donghyuck traces his fingertips delicately across the hood of the car, making a full circle as he hums in satisfaction. It's beautiful. He voices his thoughts, and it makes Mark cackle just a tad, watching the boy admire his car. Mark stands off to the side, his hands tucked into his back pockets. 

"Do you ever get those cuts checked out?" Mark's voice carries with a little concern, but Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

"No." He doesn't look back at Mark, and only touches the black paint a little more. The windows are rolled down, and Donghyuck admires the black interior with red stitching. It's a perfect car, and Donghyuck has the desire to at least sit in it. 

"You ever done anything in the backseat?"

Mark is caught off guard by the question and his voice nearly gets caught in the back of his throat.

"Yeah, a lot."

"Oh, well you're about to do something else."

Mark's mouth goes dry.

Donghyuck forgets about the sky, but he'd be ecstatic to find out that the lightning has come to an end. He can't focus on anything other than the way his heart pounds excruciatingly in his ears. 

He takes a few steps toward Mark and pulls him by his shirt until their chests are touching. Mark involuntarily places his hand on Donghyuck's hip, steadying the boy in front of him.

There's a pounding against Donghyuck's chest, and he sucks in a breath when he realizes it isn't just his own heart. It's Marks as well. With that set of information, Donghyuck slides his hands down Mark's back and places his hands at the base of it, slipping his hands into Mark's back pockets. 

Mark bites down on his lip, and Donghyuck yanks his body away from Mark's, a sly smile on his mouth.

He lifts up his hand to reveal to Mark that he has keys hanging on his middle finger. 

"You're fucking slick." Mark shakes his head and runs a nervous hand over his face, puffing his cheeks out.

Donghyuck pokes his tongue out and climbs into the front seat, immediately shutting the door. 

Mark thinks he's kidding at first, but Donghyuck turns on the vehicle, and is already revving up the engine. He laughs out loud, and Mark hears every second of the beautiful sound seeing as the windows are down. But his heart nearly stops. 

He despises anyone sitting in the front seat of his car. But there's something about seeing Donghyuck in it, that makes it seem okay. 

"You aren't driving my car." Mark leans down and up against the window, his head poking a little into his own car. 

Donghyuck pouts. 

He pokes out his bottom lip, and it's such a different sight than Mark is used to seeing. His chest clenches. He likes to see it. He wants to see it more. 

"C'mon. I'm a good driver, I promise!" Donghyuck pouts. 

"Maybe you are a good driver." Mark nods his head accordingly and then leans further into the car to turn off the ignition, sticking the keys into his back pocket, where they belong. "But you'll have to show me when you aren't high as a fucking kite, pretty boy."

Donghyuck scrunches his nose up, but he knows Mark is probably right. 

Instead, Donghyuck crawls over the middle console and throws himself into the backseat, right before he gets scolded from Mark for stepping on his seat. 

The inside of Mark's heart flutters and his eyes blur for a second, with way too many thoughts circling around his head. 

"C'mere..." Donghyuck pouts again, and Mark can't ignore that. 

The asshole and toughest guy of the city is pouting in the backseat of his car, and yeah.. Mark can't just walk away from that. So instead, he opens his door and sits next to Donghyuck. There's a few awkward laughs that swim around the car, and a hell of an intense gaze. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes for a moment and leans his head against the seat, looking toward Mark. 

"You're hot." Donghyuck admits, and Mark instantly looks down, a tiny smile on his lips. "And you're shy, huh?"

Mark isn't used to the bubbling in his stomach, but he wants to feel more of it. He wants to package up the feeling he's feeling and he wants to take it with him everywhere he goes. Come to think of it, maybe he just wants to take Donghyuck everywhere he goes. Cause Donghyuck is the only one who can make him feel that way.

The backseat is surprisingly big for the kind of car Mark has, seeing as most models carry a small backseat, if any. Donghyuck takes a liking for the suede material that sits flush between the leather seats. He drags his fingers across it until it meets Mark's knee, and the younger rubs it for a moment. 

"Don't be shy, Mark Lee." 

Mark swallows hard, his heart thumping aggressively against his ribcage, begging to burst out and meet Donghyuck half way. Donghyuck beats him to it, and Mark doesn't even think he can define the word it, but whatever it is, it feels good. 

Because Donghyuck crawls across the seats and sits right on top of Mark's lap. His head hits the top of Mark's car, and he giggles when he bangs it against it. Mark admires how beautiful Donghyuck is, and how he wants to coax more smiles and laughter out of him.

"I'm not shy." Mark shrugs, his hands rubbing graciously at Donghyuck's hips. 

Donghyuck bends down and lets his lips meet the spot right underneath Mark's ear. Mark whines ever so lightly and feels his blood pump through his veins. He loves how hot it feels. Like it's spilling a need across Mark's skin. 

"Then make a move, Lee." Donghyuck bites on Mark's earlobe, and Mark feels his stomach flip. 

There's so much fire inside of him. 

"Make a move?"

"Mhm." 

Mark unlocks the door and pushes Donghyuck off of him. 

Donghyuck's stomach drops, his eyes going wide in embarrassment, feeling absolutely ridiculous for evening trying anything in the first place. He stares at Mark's abdomen as he stands on the sidewalk, since he's unable to see his head from the angle he was at. He's kind of glad, because he's scared to see what Mark's face looks like. 

He's scared to see the emotion it holds. 

But soon, Mark's head comes back into vision as he bends down, holding his hand out toward Donghyuck. 

Confusion is Donghyuck's new name, and he knows it, too. He almost wants to start shaking, but Mark patiently waits for Donghyuck to grab on. The younger decides to take the chance, and gives Mark his hand, letting the latter pull him out of the car. Mark twists the boy around and places his hands on Donghyuck's hips, pressing his front to Donghyuck's back. He gently walks them to the back of his car, and Donghyuck isn't sure why he feels terrified, but he does. 

Soon, they're standing in front of the passenger door, and Mark opens it, gently guiding Donghyuck inside. 

Mark looks at Donghyuck in the eyes, like he's trying to connect with him in a specific way. They're both the equivalent of fire, so it's hard to read anything from each other, but Donghyuck finds himself already getting lost in the gaze. Mark bends over him and buckles him in. 

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck whispers it, his voice being frail and low for the first time in a few months. 

Mark runs his hand over Donghyuck's bangs, and then catches the younger's eyes once more. 

"I'm taking you home." Mark shuts the door, and makes his way back to the driver's seat. "And once you're sober, if you still want me to make a move... I will." Mark gives him a look, and Donghyuck slides down in his seat. 

He feels the warmth of a garden blooming kindly in his chest, and he thanks it for blooming. No one has taken notice to Donghyuck's need for care in a long time, and Mark Lee has managed to surpass all those people in just a short period of time, and Donghyuck is thankful for that. 

"I may be soaring right now, but I'm still gonna want you tomorrow." 

Mark tightens his fist over the steering wheel as he turns a corner, politely asking Donghyuck for directions to his apartment. Donghyuck smiles at the way Mark's jaw clenches. 

So, he leans over and pokes his finger against Mark's cheek. Teasing him once more.

Mark tilts his head toward Donghyuck with an eyebrow raised, a teasing hum already falling off his mouth. 

"Then I'll try to remember to call you tomorrow." Donghyuck punches Mark's shoulder as they pull up to the curb of his apartment complex.

Mark thinks about walking around the car to open the door for Donghyuck, but he settles for leaning over the boy's body to open the door. Donghyuck can't help but ruffle Mark's hair right in front of him. 

He tilts his head until their gazes meet once more, and intensely for the millionth time that night. 

"And take a shower, will you? You still look like hell, pretty boy."


End file.
